As liquid storage vessels for liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting liquid through nozzle openings, those aiming at various liquids are known, among which an ink storage bag placed in an ink jet record apparatus can be named as a representative. Then, a related art will be discussed by taking the ink jet record apparatus as an example.
An ink storage bag in the related art is as follows: The ink storage bag is made of a flexible sheet material and is housed in a cartridge case (hard case) and this cartridge case is placed in the apparatus main unit, whereby ink in the ink storage bag is supplied to a print head of the apparatus main unit, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-192752. A noncontact memory IC for storing ink attribute data is attached to a part of the ink storage bag, and a data transfer section for transferring the data in the memory IC is provided in a part of a guide plate of the cartridge case.
Since the ink storage bag is made of a flexible sheet material, if the ink storage bag is entered in the cartridge case, it presents various shapes by the mass of the ink, an inertial force produced when the cartridge case is inserted into the apparatus main unit, etc. Therefore, the memory IC is inclined or is placed out of position and the appropriate relative position between the memory IC and the data transfer section becomes hard to set; there is a fear of hindering data read and write in some cases.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a liquid storage bag and a liquid ejection apparatus wherein when the liquid storage bag is housed in a cartridge case, the relative position between storage means of data of the liquid consumption amount, etc., placed in the liquid storage bag and a data transfer section can be set accurately.